Welcome To Storybrooke
by sweetswanqueen2013
Summary: Emma Swan is 18 years old, pregnant and on the run from her past. She passes through Storybrooke, Maine only to find herself stuck. For the first time in her life she doesn't want to run anymore. Different twist of events.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome To Storybrooke

**A/N: The first chapter is a re-post as i had to make a second account due to not being able to access my other account on here sweetswanqueen - long story cut short i forgot my password - stupid i know but my old email address i set it up with is no longer existing so this is my new one. I plan on having chapter two up soon. :) **

* * *

**Summary: Emma Swan is 18 years old, pregnant and on the run from her past. She passes through Storybrooke, Maine only to find herself stuck. For the first time in her life she doesn't want to run anymore.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but I wish I did!**

**Welcome to Storybrooke**

Emma sat uneasily in her chair answering the Sheriffs questions as honest as she could.

"What are you looking at sister?" Said the small grumpy man in the cell opposite her.

"Hey Leroy, manners we have a guest."

"Why is she here then Sheriff? is that the new term were using for criminals who destroy town property?" Leroy vented.

"Precisely what I'd like to know Sheriff?"

"Madam Mayor, it's not what it looks like, this young woman was just passing through and had an accident with her car and the towns sign post." He said standing up from his desk looking at the brunette then back down at the young blonde who sat next to him with her back to Regina.

"Oh I see because she is young and presumably pretty that stops you from doing your job properly. How do you know she didn't crash into the sign on purpose? Either you do your job properly Sheriff or I will find someone who will do it for you." Regina threatened as she stared daggers into the back of the young woman.

"In her condition I doubt Casey would be so reckless."

"Oh it's Casey now is it? And what do you mean in her condition?"

"I'm seven months pregnant." The young woman stood up and revealed her still growing stomach bump to the brunette in front of her. She was instantly in awe of the slightly older woman's beauty, her velvet brown eyes and olive complexion were truly envious.

"Oh I see." Regina said in a softer tone as her eyes dropped to look at the woman's bump and the protective hand that lay on top of it. She took in the blonde before her. She was beautiful, long golden hair with mesmerizing emerald eyes. She looked around the age of eighteen maybe nineteen at the most. Regina couldn't help but feel drawn to her but she couldn't understand why. Maybe it was pity her mind soon made up for her, refusing it to be anything else.

"It really was an accident, I'd been driving most of the night and i took my eyes of the road for only a few seconds to look at the map and then.."

"..You drove into the sign." Regina sighed as she finished the other woman's sentence off.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry. I do not have much money but I'll pay you back somehow I promise once I get to Boston."

"That's really not necessary dear, but I do think it is wise you get checked out at the hospital just to be safe and I'm shocked the sheriff didn't insist himself."

"I asked for the baby's sake but she refused."

"Maybe the sister doesn't want the baby, ever thought about that? You know there all brats who needs them." Leroy put his two cents sensing the blondes discomfort at the mere mention of the word baby.

"Well there are some people out there who would do anything for one." Regina said before realizing she had said it out loud rather than just in her head.

"Well cry me a river." Leroy rolled his eyes.

If looks could kill Leroy would've been buried ten feet under by the look Regina shot at him.

"Leroy now if I'm going to let you out you need to behave, put on a smile and stay out of trouble." Graham said as he opened the cell door.

"Oh of course Sheriff." He replied with and fake grin and left.

"Sheriff I think we can both agree that…Casey here is no threat to the community and what happened to the town sign was indeed an accident. I think she's safe to go bearing in mind that I'd like to take her to the hospital myself first, so if you could call Dr Whale and inform him for me I'd appreciate it."

Emma tried to object but it was like she was invisible to the Mayor and Sheriff who'd made up the decision without even consulting her.

"Of course, good luck in Boston Casey and I hope everything goes well with the baby." Graham smiled.

It was only when they got outside to the black Mercedes Benz the brunette realized something was up.

"Aren't you going to get in dear?" Regina questioned.

"I'm fine really I don't need to be checked out, but thank you anyway I really should be leaving." Emma started to walk away towards her beautiful yellow bug that now had a massive dint in the front of it. _Stupid sign._

"CASEY?!...Casey." she tried to call after the blonde but got no answer. She slammed her door and stormed after her.

"If you will not go the hospital can I at least call someone for you? A family member or perhaps a friend?" Regina smiled as she caught up to Emma.

"I….why are you being so nice to me? When you first came into the station you sounded like you wanted to throttle me, I just don't get it." Emma said swiftly changing topic.

"I.i..do not change the subject dear, why are avoiding my question? And why are you so resistant on going to the hospital?"

Emma just stared at her.

"You're running from someone or something, I don't know who you are or what you're running from but I do know the feeling of wanting to be lost. Why don't you stay in town a couple of days at my house? You can stay in my guest room and that'll give you time to think things through properly and maybe even talk to me if you feel want to." Regina offered surprising herself even. Regina wasn't known in Storybrooke to be a compassionate person, but she saw something in the blonde that reminded her of someone.

Emma hesitated for a few seconds.

"What's the catch?"

"There's no catch Casey, come on." Regina held out her hand.

"Okay, I guess I could do with some rest and I do need to think were I'm heading to next." Emma grabbed the Mayors hand as they walked back to her car.

"I thought you were going to Boston?"

"Yeah I kinda lied about that."

The car journey was short and silent, both women didn't exactly know what to say to each other but once they were inside Regina's house, Emma couldn't help herself. Regina just laughed at the young woman in front of her. She was like a kid in an adventure park, excited and impressed by everything around her.

"Wow, your house is…amazing…and it's huge! Who else lives here?"

"Just me."

"Someone like you surely has a husband?" Emma said very surprised that someone as beautiful and powerful as Regina could be single.

"No I do not have a husband just like I do not have a wife."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to, I just presumed."

"It is fine dear. I just do not like labels when it comes to love."

Awkward silence.

"Come on I'll show you to your room." Regina smiled as she guided Emma up the stairs.

"You may regret inviting me here."

"Oh and why is that? The brunette turned to face her, there eye's lock instantly.

"I may never want to leave." Emma teased.

"Do not make promises you cannot keep Casey."

"Oh yeah about that… my name is not Casey, it's Emma, Emma Swan."


	2. Chapter 2 - Henry

**A/N: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a beta for any of my stories. **

**A/N 2: Once again thank you for the kind reviews when I first wrote this story it was just a rough idea, kind of like a one shot. So as long as the interest is there I'll keep writing. Glad you're enjoying the story so far ****ValzBrownie .**** Regina is capable of being nice but because of her past she is very guarded and just struggles with it, well in this story she does anyway lol.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 2 – Henry**

It had been three days since the young woman had arrived at the Mayors house. She'd spent most of her time in the guest room sleeping. Regina didn't know why she felt so drawn to her but she was which only irritated her more than she'd dare let on. When Emma was awake she didn't want to push the girl to talk before she was ready to. Well for a control freak like Regina that was certainly a new development. She's forced people to talk to get answers many times in the past and in very unpleasant ways more often than not. She had noticed one thing about her guest though. She seemed to sleep just fine in the day but come night time was a whole other story.

It was the third night in a row now and quite frankly Regina had reached the end of her tether enough was enough.

"I mean it…nooo…it's dark." Emma shouted out as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Regina stormed into the room but was taken back when she saw Emma curled up in a ball wrestling with her bed sheets and crying out. She acted on pure instinct before she gave herself time to think. She walked further into the room and sat next to her on the bed and lightly stroked the top of her head.

"Miss Swan, wake up you're having a nightmare."

"No…I hate the water…noo."

"It's just a nightmare, wake up dear." Regina continued to gently stroke her head trying to soothe the girl. _Odd!_

"mmm.. night.." Emma slurred as she began to slowly open her eyes.

"It was just a nightmare." Regina immediately removed her hands feeling slightly awkward and exposed.

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean to wake you up. I told you, you might regret inviting me to stay here." She said as she sat up on the bed.

"Nonsense, you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you would like, I know you're finding it hard figuring things out. You can talk to me."

"Thank you but i don't mean to sound ungrateful but why would you do all this, what's in it for you?"

"Truthfully I don't know, I do not expect anything in return as shocking as that is to believe. All I ask is that you treat my home with care and respect."

"I do believe you." She smiled before scooting closer to the brunette.

"Why?"

"Because I can tell when someone is lying. It's my super power so I could tell you were being totally honest with me just now. That's not something I've seen very often." She smiled before looking at the older woman straight in the eyes.

"Really?"

"Just always be honest with me please. Even if you're totally pissed at me. I know I'm not the easiest person to talk to. I do admit I can be moody and I do have trouble with authority figures, I just don't like being told what to do."

"Well i may be the Mayor but you are an adult after all are you not?"

"Yeah, I'll be 19 in three months." She smiled.

"Then there you go. You're old enough to know how the world works by now and something tells me you've known for some time now but if you should ever need advice from one person to another, I'd be more than happy to help."

"I've never had a friend before."

"What?" Regina replied a little taken back.

"Well we are… well I guess friends now aren't we? I don't know what else to call it I've never had a real friend before." She smiled genuinely.

"Neither have I dear."

"Then it's a first for both of us then."

"I guess it is."

"When I first met you the other day I thought you were some rude stuck up bitch to be honest."

Regina frowned at her if anyone else had made such a remark they would have received a massive slap or punch to the face by now.

"I thought you were very bossy and then I found out you were the Mayor and well I remember thinking you looked too young to be the Mayor. I mean you can't be more than 30 and you look like you want to slap me right now but you won't because me being the very pregnant woman and all." She grinned.

"Close I'm 29." She grinned back.

"That's impressive, I didn't mean to be rude by calling you a bitch that was just my first impression of you and now were on friendlier terms I just wanted you to know. My first impressions were wrong just so you know."

Regina's face softened at her last words.

"Not sure the people in this town would agree with you but thank you for saying so Mrs Swan."

"Really so it's just me that gets the special treatment then, I am honoured ma'am and please stop calling me Mrs Swan, call me Emma, you did manage to call me by my first name when you thought I was called Casey after all."

"I wouldn't push it if I were you. Do not mistake my kind offer of hospitality for anything more than that. Now that you're staying here you should know a few things about me. I am a woman who likes structure and routine, I like order. It shouldn't be a crime for a woman to have ambition." Regina replied cold and blunt as she stood up from the bed.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable for fuck sake." Now Emma was pissed. _What in the hell! How can she go from warm and kind one minute to completely cold and a bitch the next._

"You haven't dear, I'm just stating facts that I should of made clear to you from the start. I do not let my emotions rule my head like some adolescent. So you would do good to remember that. I am the Mayor after all, you have no idea what I am capable of."

"Okay I should just leave. It was obviously a very bad idea for me to stay here to start with." Emma said hoping the brunette would object. She was waiting to see some kind of human emotion back on the Mayors face but all she got was cold distant eyes staring blankly at her.

Silence

"FINE!" _Unfuckingbelievable! This is why I trust no one. Another let down._

Emma began to get up off the bed, Regina's eyes immediately fell to the woman's rounded stomach and unsettling feeling was placed in own her stomach. A feeling she wasn't use to, guilt. The younger woman stomped her feet all way over to the chair that was near the window and grabbed the pair of jeans she'd left out earlier with a baggy cotton jumper.

"Now could I have some privacy, I need to get changed."

"Its 2am do not be so ridiculous you STUPID GIRL!"

"Well I can see how much you want me gone so why waste time." She replied and started to pull her nightie up and off her dainty shoulders not even caring that she was undressing herself in front of the other woman. Regina's eyes roamed briefly over the young woman's form before quickly turning around to give her some privacy as they talked. Regina was quite taken in by Emma's small frame. If it wasn't for the baby bump and rounded breasts you wouldn't even know she was pregnant.

"I was angry before, you really shouldn't be going anywhere this time of night especially in your condition."

"I'M SO FED UP OF PEOPLE TELLING ME OH YOU SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS OR THAT IN YOUR CONDITION. DAMN YOU AND DAMN THIS BABY!" Emma shouted, she pulled the zipper up on her jeans and walked right up to the other woman.

"Getting yourself worked up won't help." Regina turned back round to face her.

"Oh so were back to being nice again, make your …min..d..up….Owww!" Emma clutched her belly and fell back against the bed. "Something's wrong."

The worry was evident in Emma's voice, Regina found herself bending down in front of the young woman.

"We need to get you to the hospital Emma, I know you refused the other day but this is serious. If the pain is that bad I can call an ambulance otherwise I'll drive us but we need to do something now."

Even in pain Emma couldn't help but smile when she realized Regina had just called her by her first name.

"No ambulance..i'll be fine…it's just ouch…shooting pains. Can you take me….please?"

The whole drive to the hospital was a frantic one, for the first time in her entire pregnancy Emma was actually frightened for the baby she was carrying…the baby she was so determined to give away...the baby she now realized she was scared of losing. After they arrived at the hospital Emma was even more surprised by how involved Regina had been. She had stormed in the hospital demanding only the best treatment for the young mother to be. The doctors ran a bunch of tests; all coming back that both mother and baby were indeed healthy. Emma thought she'd be able to go home and rest now but Dr Whale had said there was one last exam they had to perform and rather insisted on it. He was very agitated and voiced his opinions very loudly in fact. Not having regular check-ups and a baby scan was damn right neglectful at seven months pregnant. Regina had been her saviour though and soon put him in his place. Lying down in a small room with the doctor and Regina made her even more nervous, she was about to have her first official baby scan of the baby she now knew she was indeed keeping.

"Is that.."

"Yes indeed Miss Swan, congratulations you're having a perfectly healthy baby boy." Dr Whales pointed at the monitor.

Emma could feel her eyes well up with tears and without thinking she grabbed Regina's hand on impulse. When she turned her face to look at her she could see the brunettes eyes had misted up so she squeezed the hand that was in her grasp. Regina didn't say a word and she didn't speak at all even when Dr Whales was talking things through with Emma. She didn't speak when Emma had been discharged from the hospital or in the car. Emma spoke enough for the both of them. It was only when they'd arrived back, standing in Regina's foyer that the older woman found her voice again.

"Henry."

"What did you just say?" Regina's mouth nearly hit the floor in shock.

"So you can talk." The blonde grinned. "That will be his name. I'm going to call him Henry." Emma said looking down at her belly were her hand cradled her bump lovingly. She had obviously missed Regina's stunned reaction and the way her hands had begun to tremble.


	3. Chapter 3 - Laying Down Roots

**A/N: I'm not the most expressive writer but I do try so thank you for all the kind reviews, I really do appreciate them so please keep them coming as they inspire me to write more. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and Happy New Year everyone!**

**A/N 2: I love it when people get really into the story, glad you're still enjoying it ****ValzBrownie****. The pains she had were like labor pains so she panicked thinking she was going into premature labor which is why she was worried about the baby. I hope that clears things up. **

**Chapter 3 – Laying down Roots**

"I must say for someone as secretive as you, I'm pretty curious as to why you're confiding in me out of all people. Should i be honored?" He smiled as he took a seat opposite Emma.

"Well i need to talk to someone or i'm going to end up hitting something or someone, besides i'm pretty sure the whole town knows my name after my little drama the other week."

"Not everyone but you needn't worry, you're the first new comer to pass through here since, well i don't think we've ever had anyone new pass through before, i can't really remember." He frowned before continuing on. "You're lucky it was only a pregnancy scare, you should be taking better care of yourself and the baby."

"Yes yes i know, i've had the third degree already from Dr Whale about how lucky i was yada yada yada." She rolled her eyes.

"This is serious, i don't know what you're running from but you need a stable environment if you're planning on keeping it, you are aren't you?"

Now he looked worried.

"I am taking this seriously…. well i am now anyway. I just wish people would stop treating me like some teenager that got herself knocked up, I may only be eighteen but i've seen more of the real world then most old people have witnessed in their entire life time so please skip the lectures."

"That's not what I meant …I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay." She said looking away suddenly feeling open and vulnerable, two things she hated.

"This town is a good town to lay roots down in and so are all the towns people. "

She raised a challenging eyebrow. As if to question his last words.

"Okay well most of them anyway." He grinned.

"I'm starting to get that impression i mean for the first time in a long time i feel safe here, staying with Mayor Mills."

"Well as odd as that sounds I'm glad. Just don't start making any drastic attempts of running out of town Emma. That is your real name right? I don't have to worry about finding your mug shot on America's most wanted under multiple different names now do i?"

She burst out laughing just as Ruby was bringing Grahams usual over.

"Here you go Graham, your usual and for you?" She said looking at Emma.

"Just call me Emma and i'm leaving soon actually but thanks anyway."

"Oh yeah i've heard about you, you're that chick Leroy was talking about the other day."

Alarm bells went off in Emma's head and she stood up instantly.

"Relax, he just said we had a new sister in town. To us that's big news, no one ever comes here." The waitress smiled before leaving the table.

"Overreact much?"

"Maybe just a little bit but i can't help it. I'm just not use to people…"

"Being nice." He added.

"Yeah well without a hidden agenda anyway."

"You don't need to explain yourself i get it."

"Good because i wasn't gonna." She smirked.

"Well as riveting as the conversation is i need to head back to the station soon. So why was it you asked me here again?"

"Well you're the only one i really talk to besides the Mayor at the moment and you're the only one i can risk asking this question to without getting my head ripped off." She paused briefly. "Is there something wrong with her….i mean is she mentally unstable by any chance?"

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that" He grinned into his coffee cup. "But to answer your question no she isn't Her moods however can be unpredictable if you get on the wrong side of her."

"Unpredictable?! She practically freaked out on me Graham and when i woke up the next morning the mirror downstairs was in pieces."

"You must have really pissed her off then, what did you say to her exactly?" He said leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing, we'd just got back from the hospital after the pregnancy scare and she freaked out when i told her, i was going to call him Henry."

He nearly dropped the cup out of his hand.

"What?"

"Her father's name was Henry."

"Was…well what happened to him?"

"Yeah umm it's a very sensitive subject with her, one she never talks about to anyone." And with that he stood up and got out of the booth leaving enough money on the table for his coffee and a decent tip for Ruby.

"Hey wait up."

Emma followed him outside.

"Listen thanks for listening i um, you won't mention anythi…"

"I won't say a word." He said before she had chance to finish off.

"Good it's just i figured you two were very close and well i just don't want her to flip a lid over something not even worth mentioning you know?"

"I get it and how did you know…i mean you know?"

"You and her, i can read between the lines. I best be going anyway, i'm supposed to be taking it easy till the baby's due now."

Graham waved her goodbye, she began walking in the direction of the Mayors house which was just a short 15 minute walk away.

_Graham and Regina WTF?!_ She kept walking for another five minutes. She didn't even hear the footsteps behind her as she was too lost in her own thoughts. _Regina and Graham_. For some reason the idea of her new 'friend' and the kind town Sheriff hooking up bugged the hell out of her.

"Emma, What are you doing out i thought you were at home resting today?"

The concern in the older woman's voice was starting to have an effect on the young woman over the past week, it seemed to soothe something deep inside her and her night terrors had started to ease. Even with the brunettes change in moods, day by day Emma was growing rather attached to having this woman in her life and sooner or later she knew it was going to be a problem but for now she had decided to ignore the warning signs and just live in ignorance for once.

"I just needed some fresh air." She said as she slowed down till they were walking side by side.

"Is that why you were talking to Graham? And before you say anything no i was not spying on you, i just spotted you as i was coming out of the sheriff's department. I was dropping some papers off for Graham."

"I bet." She mumbled in almost a whisper and there again was that bugging sensation. The thought of the Mayor with the Sheriff made her want to gag pregnant or not, which was even more confusing.

"What did you say?"

"Ermm i just said okay."

She lied and Regina knew it, even in a low whisper she had heard what Emma had said but decided to not push what she'd meant by it any further after all she didn't want her to get anymore stressed not after last week.

"Well my car is parked around the corner so i can drive us both home now that i've managed to finish early for the day."

Emma just smiled and nodded. They drove in silence most of the way. Emma kept fiddling with the radio to drowned out the silence. Regina found herself growing slightly agitated.

"Can you just stick to one station."

"Oh i love this song." She said ignoring Regina's remark. She was actually learning how to deal with her odd outbursts now.

**_"Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_**

**_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_**

**_There's no one quite like you_**

**_You push all my buttons down_**

**_I know life would suck without you."_**

Regina began fidgeting in her seat as Emma's head just nodded along to the beat of the song, looking aimlessly out the window at trees as they drove along the road.

**_"At the same time, I wanna hug you_**

**_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_**

**_You're an asshole but I love you_**

**_And you make me so mad I ask myself_**

**_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_**

**_You're the only love I've ever known_**

**_But I hate you, I really hate you,_**

**_So much, I think it must be"_**

Regina kept looking over at her every few seconds, she was still nodding along to the song only now she was singing along with the song.

**_"True love, true love_**

**_It must be true love_**

**_Nothing else can break my heart like_**

**_True love, true love,_**

**_It must be true love_**

**_No one else can break my heart like you"_**

"Well were here." And just like that she was out of the car as quick as possible.

_Wtf seriously?!_ Emma shook her head and made her way out of the car and went ahead of Regina to the front door whilst she locked the car.

"I take it you're not a fan of Pink?"

"Pink's not really my color Emma." She said opening the door.

Emma burst out laughing and Regina just frowned.

"What?"

"You really are from another world."

Regina froze.

"I mean the song playing on the radio in the car, the singers name is Pink."

"Oh i've never heard of her."

"Obviously." She grinned as they made there way into the kitchen.

"The words in her song are quite…"

"Full of depth and raw emotion." Emma added.

"She talks about it in a way i think most of us can relate to one way or another."

"I guess, i've never really had a true love so I wouldn't know. What about you?" Emma asked casually leaning against the fridge whilst helping herself to a handful of nuts that were in the bowl on the counter top next to it.

Regina's back stiffened as soon as she heard the question, normally she would get really defensive if anyone else had asked her something so personal but this was Emma and yet here she was again, letting another crack through her heavy Armour.

"I loved someone once, a very long time ago. It ended badly."

"Well he must have been a fool for letting you go." Emma was about to put another handful of nuts in her mouth when she realized what she'd said and began turning a very bright shade of red. "So what are you cooking anyway?" She said moving away from the fridge and changing the subject, which Regina was very grateful for.

"Well there some lasagna left over from last night so how about that and a nice healthy salad?"

"The lasagna sounds great but not so sure about the salad. I think you're trying to turn me into some sort of health freak."

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing dear." She said as she gathered a handful of vegetables out of the fridge.

The phone began to ring.

"Just ignore it, it won't be anything important."

"Are you sure? You are the Mayor after all."

"This is a quiet town Emma, trust me it won't be important." She began chopping up some of the tomatoes as the voice mail in the foyer came on.

**Voice-mail: You've reached the Mayor Mills Residence, i'm sorry i cannot take your call at the moment but please do leave your message after the beep and i will get back to as soon as possible.**

****BEEP****

**Hi Regina umm it's me Graham… listen i know we haven't really seen each other recently but listen it's okay, Emma know's were seeing each other and….**

As soon as she heard Emma's name being mentioned Regina flew from the kitchen to the foyer and by the time Emma had caught up with her Regina had disconnected the phone.

Emma was staring at her, a sudden anxious lump forming in her throat, she gulped.

"So you've been talking to Graham about me and him. We have a nice little arrangement and what of it Miss Swan?" Her eyes bored furiously into Emma's. _oh shit were back to Miss Swan now!_

Emma placed her hands over her stomach and backed up. Growing up she'd learned to protect herself quick, usually she would of protected her head with one hand and her stomach with the other but now she was pregnant with Henry she instantly thought of him first.

"I'm not judging, it's none of my business who you share your bed with." _Just stop speaking now Emma before she buries you under her apple tree! _"Remember i'm about to pop so if you hit me for one i'll hit you back and two i'll probably give birth on your floor."

The fire in the woman's eyes died when her gaze looked down to Emma's stomach then back up to her eyes.

"I would never hit you, especially not in your condition." She said and walked back into the kitchen to resume cutting up the tomatoes. Emma gave her a few minutes before re-entering.

"Is it safe to come in? I'll put up my white flag if you put yours up." She smiled whilst holding her hands in the air as if offering a sign of surrender. Regina just smiled and nodded. She really did find Emma a breath of fresh air, the young blonde could take the most unpleasant conversations and turn them into something much lighter.

"I really am sorry if i overstepped the mark, for what it's worth Graham is a nice guy." Emma said trying to ease the tension between them that bit more whilst also leaving what she really thought inside her head. _He's a lovely guy but she could do so much better, like me!_

"Not that we are talking about this and if you ever bring it up again i will deny this conversation ever existed got it?"

"Got it."

"What i have with Graham is just casual sex Emma, nothing more and nothing less."

Regina had said it with no expression in her face and no emotion in her voice. It nearly knocked Emma off her feet but at the same time she understood it. She started rummaging through her own memory before she responded.

"I get it, casual sex is simpler no complications. No feelings are involved, no one can get to you, no one can use you, no one can hurt you and no one can leave you." She turned her head to look out the window the very second she felt the first tear fall against her cheek.

"Maybe that's why i feel so connected to you Emma. You've had your heart broken just like me, different but still broken all the same." Regina cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away.

"Whoa." Emma gripped the counter top and Regina removed her hand straight away.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah you're usually at work when Henry starts kicking or asleep." She smiled and took a seat on the stool.

"Henry is kicking?" It was the first time she'd mentioned his name to the blonde and she felt completely comfortable saying it.

"Yeah i think he's getting impatient and want's to meet us already you know."

"Us?"

"Oh i never meant to imply anything, i mean you've been asking me all week what i'm going to do and well after talking to Graham today about this town i think it would be nice to put down roots for once. I know you said i could stay as long as i wanted but when the baby comes it could get a bit much. I mean a house guest with a baby is a lot of baggage."

"Nonsense you both can stay here, there's more than enough room. So you're staying for good then?" The brunettes face lit up.

"Well i can't keep running not now that i've got him and this town makes me feel safe." She smiled at Regina. "Are you sure you don't mind us both staying? You only have to say the word and i can go stay at Granny's B&B till i find a job, i've still got a little bit left that i saved up."

"Emma you're not going anywhere. I also have umm i have a surprise for you both if you'll follow me upstairs."

"Ohh really? Well you'll have to wait for him to settle a bit first."

"May i?"

Emma nodded a simple yes and as soon as Regina's hand touched the bump the baby kicked harder.

"Wow, he's got a strong kick." Regina smiled.

"I think he like's you, his kicks aren't usually this strong."

Regina smiled, they stayed in the kitchen and waited for Henry to stop kicking then had something to eat. After an hour had past Regina asked Emma to go upstairs with her again. This time she did.

"Open the door." She said to Emma as they stood outside the guest room next to Emma's.

Emma looked at Regina then opened the door and walked in, her jaw nearly hit the floor.

"When did you, how did you?" She was practically speechless as she looked around the room that was now painted baby blue, with Henry stenciled in big bold blue italic letters over the crib.

"Two days after we found out you were having a boy, when i took you to Granny's for something to eat and then made you come to the office with me for a few hours. Do you remember?"

"Yeah i was in a bitchy mood because my feet were sore and i had back ache."

"Yes, well whilst i was keeping you distracted i had the decorators in here. It was meant to be my way of apologizing but i couldn't tell you till i knew for sure you were staying. Do you like it?"

"I love it." She felt her eyes fill up with tears again and without thinking placed a gentle kiss on Regina's cheek and pulled her into a hug. "This is the nicest and kindest thing anyone has ever done for me thank you."

Regina broke the hug first and took a step back, smiled at Emma then excused herself to go attend to the dishes. She encouraged the young blonde to take a moment to look around the room. Once she left the room she headed downstairs towards the kitchen but stopped in her tracks when she caught her reflection in the newly brought mirror, hanging up in the foyer.

She was staring at herself, why had she broken contact with Emma so suddenly? She was questioning herself now. Trying to see if the change she felt shifting inside herself had manifested on the outside. As if she was questioning the mirror somehow. It wasn't as if she felt uncomfortable in Emma's arms, it was quite the opposite actually. She felt too comfortable and that was the problem. Another crack to her Armour and all because of Emma Swan. The beautiful green eyed beauty would be her undoing, she knew that now, but for better or worse she couldn't tell yet.


End file.
